


【Brujay】Truth Serum and Puppteer

by CiCiaYna



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 一个发生在红头罩之下后的if线





	1. Chapter 1

灯光从头顶打下来，映照出一个摇摇晃晃的被禁锢的影子。仔细听，你能听见黏腻绵长的滴沥声，随着声音他的脚边逐渐集聚起一摊暗红。白皙而健壮的身体上密布着划痕擦伤，还有大面积炸伤，层层新伤令这身本该鲜甜可口的皮囊掺上腥苦微糊的火药味。

他闻起来像把过热的枪。

青年只有脖颈那处被草草包扎过，仰着那张被揍得满是紫胀清秀不再的脸，报复性地盯住面前沉寂的黑影。

杰森的大脑在兴奋中高速运转着，他坦然告诉自己这并不仅仅因为愤怒。以对手的身份与布鲁斯过招令他的汗毛竖起，屏住呼吸，嘴唇神经质地颤抖，天，他想他永远抵抗不了这个。透过多米诺面具和头盔杰森能轻而易举地想象出男人为他而专注严谨的审视眼神，痛苦中绷紧的颈部肌肉，胸腔哀戚的震颤，那太美了。

布鲁斯努力将视线从养子滴血的虎口处移开，炸膛导致那里产生了轻微的撕裂，外皮呈放射状破溃，莹然生光的白肉因为失血呈现出病态的死鱼般的色泽。袅袅的烟雾升起，青年的精神不自觉放松，他的舌头发硬发直，眼神软化了一瞬，又在刹那间重归锋利。杰森意识到自己的声带不大听使唤，迅速咬合了两排齿槽。

“你什么时候回来的？”

“你是问肉体还是精神？”

杰森注视着震颤几秒钟缩小又放大的白色镜面，布鲁斯能看见粉舌在半开的口腔中僵硬地伸展，又被夺回控制权柔软地蜷缩起来。

“你都经历了些什么？”

塔利亚送的匕首跟雷霄古常使的那把一模一样，布鲁斯认识它。

那么就能确定哪些话可说。

“不知道，记忆很模糊。”

“但我把刺客联盟所有的人形兵器行为报告？怪物观察日志？行尸走肉治疗方案？管它叫什么呢，我全部一点不漏地看完了。”他悠缓地在层层铁链环绕出扯出一抹笑，咧着两排白厉厉的森寒牙齿。药物能让他说真话，但不能控制他说哪句真话，更不能阻止杰森利用真做些什么——这是布鲁斯教给他的，男人曾经如此训练自己活泼的罗宾鸟。此时此刻被禁锢着的，鲜血淋漓的复生鸟儿，正在劣势中不惜使用刺伤自己的双刃剑，利用所学冷静而残忍地展开凌厉反击。

见血封喉。

红头罩早早地停止了挣扎，他在镇静剂的压迫下困倦地眨巴着眼睛，纯真乖巧如幼童，但肌肉紧绷的下半张脸和嘲讽翘起的唇角又让他看起来暴戾刻薄。他的瞳孔病态地微微放大，白皮肤和蓝绿色眼睛在惨白光线下显出南极冰盖般的冷酷。即便睡梦即将降临在他身上，青年在对峙中仍然气势如虹，以至于布鲁斯作为父亲的那部分都下意识地瑟缩了一下。杰森并不仅仅是为了发泄不满或者打击伤害，更进一步的，他在试图操纵他。

远比打斗更可怕。

“嘘…daddy，你知道我总能得到我想要的。”

杰森用狂暴的信息量和嘲讽态度为他编织了一张网。布鲁斯感到自己成了一个提线木偶，或许因为侦探的本能，也可能是控制欲作祟，他只能毫不犹豫地跳进杰森的陷阱。或许这是说服他改变的方式，是证明自己正确的途径，布鲁斯需要严守自己的底线，不暴露出任何杰森期待的情绪波动。但他无法拒绝探索那段死而复生的空白人生的诱惑，不，这并不是诱惑，这是颗他必须吞咽的苦果。仅仅想象他在他不知道的角落里肮脏地重新生活过布鲁斯就已经开始暴怒。以一个父亲的身份，他无法抗拒这个；以蝙蝠侠的身份，他无法容忍这个。人脑是一台精密的仪器，此时此刻它不顾布鲁斯心脏的尖叫自发按下了启动按钮。

那个愤怒的破碎的疯狂小东西好像钻进了他的脑袋对着他咆哮，逼迫他按自己的步调走，重新碾过污泥遍地的生命轨迹，将父亲强行推入自己走过的每一段浑浑噩噩的人生。布鲁斯为自己的共情而疼痛。但...这是杰森给予的，布鲁斯别无选择，蝙蝠侠在脑海中创造出一个困守无知无觉躯壳的灵魂，他甚至主动把自己浸泡在绝望的情绪里。

他可是个侦探，没什么是他做不到的。


	2. Chapter 2

等父亲赶回时只看见三儿子毫无知觉地歪倒在次子的胸前。提姆很谨慎，没有触碰杰森身上的任何锁链、绳子、机关，但对于一个已经通过刺客联盟教育改变大量行为习惯的杰森还是有些不足。导师冷静地评估着红罗宾接下来需要承担的训练方案，强行压抑瞬间上涌的怒气。

“你对提姆做了什么？”

杰森只给了他一个白眼，“自己去看监控器”，他的眼神是这么说的。

布鲁斯知道杰森仍然在试图刺激他，他渴望更激烈狂乱的回应，杰森需要灵魂的碰撞、直接的对抗，需要他和他一起分担痛苦，就像大江大河滚滚滔滔需要不断拍击堤岸卷起浪花。男人下意识地吞咽一口唾液，皮肤发烫，仿佛腹中燃起了一把大火。青年是弱势的，就被他锁在那儿，严严实实捆在椅子上，可年长者反而有种被鞭笞凌虐狠狠撕咬的错觉。

他当初宁可亲自把杰森放进拉撒路池之中最终却没有做，布鲁斯如今确信自己是正确的。如果杰森能好好地，健康地——毫无缺陷地回到他身边他将不会有任何犹豫，布鲁斯能承受得起的代价远比常人多得多。但杰森不应该…杰森不该不死不活地停留在人世间，池水使他疯狂、绝望、血债累累、面目全非。他紧紧捏着自己调查得来的记录，那是一条条鲜血淋漓的生命，他们并不无辜，但仍错误地从他的孩子手中走向终结。他的教育他的引导他的束缚，他处心积虑把男孩引上正道花费的心血，仿佛都被捏成皱巴巴一团扔进了垃圾堆里。

命运以一种歇斯底里的方式嘲弄着蝙蝠侠的无能为力。

“你需要帮助，Jay，你需要我。”

“不！”

“别试图把错误归结于那个池子！你认为我的改变仅仅是因为那些绿色的水？这样让你感到轻松了吗？”青年愤怒地踢蹬着地面，哗哗作响的铁链迅速勒红了纤细的脚踝，甚至隐隐透出紫色——和从前一样，杰森即使身体变得强健壮实，四肢仍然修长得像只鹿。布鲁斯近乎固执地憎恨着杰森的扭曲，恐惧总是容易滋生仇恨的，他得用尽全身力气才能去针对命运、针对那些该死的让人性情大变的化学成分，而不是针对杰森本身，但一种古怪恶心的甜蜜慢慢从喉头涌上来。

父亲和导师发觉自己灵魂的一部分正在溃散，当然，弟子能做到这个，他能在残忍地伤害自己的同时击溃布鲁斯，杰森从来都可以。布鲁斯是柔软的，即使他能撑起摇摇欲坠的帮助者架子，内里仍然能轻而易举地被攻破。他为他的回归幸福，同样也为他的回归悲哀。蝙蝠侠甚至不敢摘下手套，他的拇指压在男孩嘴角的破口上，血丝混合着唾液慢慢浸湿厚厚的冷硬纤维。杰森看不见白色护目镜下血丝密布的蓝眼睛，布鲁斯拒绝摘下它，这是最后的防线，他尝试假装自己是个镇定自若的冷静义警，或许这也是个错误。

“你必须接受。”

“那他妈的就放我出去你这个老东西！”

old man，狎昵的时候是老男人，撒娇的时候是老头子老伙计，愤愤不平的时候是老东西。在曾经的相处时光里罗宾使用这两个单词能被蝙蝠侠随着情绪变化解读出无数种意思，而现在是最糟糕的一种。布鲁斯想打碎他的牙齿，逼他把伤人的话嚼烂了咽下去；又想用膝盖隔着肌肉皮肤碾压他的心脏，好让他的心也跟着他疼上一疼。

男孩隔着血糊糊的眼皮盯住蝙蝠侠紧绷的下颌，贪婪地用眼神吞吃面部肌肉每一下压抑的轻微痉挛和颤抖。“你可太爱我了，daddy，是不是？”他狡猾的得胜似地笑了，呈现出一种在牌桌上盗窃走对手底牌的低劣愉悦，布鲁斯看着两排石榴籽儿一样尖尖的小牙齿不说话。

“我真喜欢你啊，Bruce，Brucie，Batman，B，Dad，old man…我永远也看不腻你战斗的样子，现在是场战斗么？嗯？我想是的，要不然你怎么如此迷人？”他发出鼻音又轻又软，柔而且腻，简直像条伊甸园里引人堕落的毒蛇。杰森是那么果断地戳破布鲁斯的挣扎愤怒，他把这定义为一场对抗…简直毫无怜惜。男孩在座位上艰难地扭动着调整姿势，腿部肌肉并在一起绷紧，嘴唇水润通红，纵然残破不堪仍然能让人透过躯壳幻想男孩并拢两条长腿摩擦挤压的下流景象。

他是肉感的，粉红色的邪恶影子，他是狡狯暴戾的恶鬼，漂亮得很不健康。

安抚和说服便在舌尖转了个圈变了调。“你得接受治疗，孩子，我能通过重新训练把你变得更好。我们能克服这个，相信我。”

杰森的表情凝固了，愤怒冷却下来，覆以死一般的平静。


	3. Chapter 3

蝙蝠侠第三次来的时候神情很是萎靡。

布鲁斯蹲下身子把杰森腿上挣松了的绳索重新系好，包扎他弄裂的伤口，然后将下巴放在坚硬的膝盖上，侧着脸拱了一下男孩的大腿，像只需要爱抚的黑猫。由于愧疚，他尝试表现得更柔软一些，事实上布鲁斯有点紧张，这种举动过于亲密。青年一旦暴起抬抬膝盖就能踢伤哥谭首富价值连城的那张脸，可杰森不会，布鲁斯知道他不会。他只不过有些无所适从…毕竟作为威严的父亲、导师和义警，这样的确用力过猛。

那孩子安静地垂着头。

药物令青年眼神涣散，说吧，说点真心话出来，布鲁斯准备好应对他失而复得的孩子的愤怒。这简直是最简单直接的方式，摊牌，然后和解。他们没法正面回应彼此，也许通过辅助手段他能知道男孩真正想要什么，这样他就能表达歉意，提供帮助，从而把杰森留在身边。他有些想喝水，喉头发干，杰森腿上柔软的汗毛挠得他发痒。蝙蝠侠期待地凝视那张苍白的脸，发现男孩皮肤上长着微微几点浅褐色痣斑，那本应显得活泼，但此时麻木僵硬成了纸张的墨点，又令人想到衣裳的泥印。他的嘴唇褪去血色变成浅淡近白的粉红，脖子缠着绷带，反倒衬得头发越发乌黑。韦恩莫名地想到应该把次子养得更有气血一些。

一个阳光的，乖巧的杰森，他的皮肤会被晒成灿烂的浅小麦色，在哥谭的夜空里和他一起打击犯罪，笑起来清甜得像颗果汁软糖。男孩总是那么的炽热，富有生命力，无论过去还是现在。布鲁斯喜欢他这一点，有他待在身边仿佛蝙蝠洞都暖和了。就算杰森任性闹脾气也无妨，他宁可天天听他的小鸟有点撒娇地冲他喊老头子我讨厌你你太烦了，也不愿意再看杰森这样胜券在握、肆无忌惮地评价两个人对彼此的情感。

布鲁斯情不自禁地微笑起来。

“I loved you.”

青年的眼眶，蓄满泪水的粉红色，声音大而嘶哑，惊飞了一大片倒挂在远处洞顶休憩的夜行生物。布鲁斯能听见肉体使力拉扯铁链的源源不绝的哗啦声。杰森紧紧抿住嘴巴扭过脸去，凌乱湿润的头发黏在他的面颊上。

蝙蝠侠的指节绷紧了，手套下椅子扶手碎片簌簌地掉落了一地。

男人落荒而逃，脊柱狼狈地向后磕在门板发出闷响，他隔着厚重的铁门摘下面罩，胸口剧烈起伏。杰森从不吝于向他表达爱意，从当罗宾的时候就这样。布鲁斯不否认自己依仗这个，他甚至的确打算利用这一点把男孩从堕落的深渊中拉回来。

可这算什么？他给了他一个否定，一个…过去时？

蝙蝠侠精密的大脑被三个单词搅得一团乱，他气得嘴唇发颤，白色护目镜急剧放大缩小上下轻微滚动，手套把门板抓挠得嘎吱作响，掌下一道一道全是灰白的印子。布鲁斯沉重地深呼吸着，努力平复瞬间上涌的错愕与愤怒，他不能失控，至少现在不行。杰森留下的后手不断给他制造麻烦，义警需要更强大的理智，他得问出更多有用的东西——为了哥谭。

他重新推开那扇门，却看到一个趔趄着爬起来准备埋伏进角落的杰森。地板散落着零零碎碎的小玩意儿，青年身上的白绷带已经重新被血液染红，他至少有两三正在遭受电击，肌肉鼓胀悠悠战栗，但强撑着那双漂亮的眼睛不肯昏过去，千方百计地想赶紧逃离这里。

杰森尴尬地僵住，给了他一个毫无内容的空白微笑。

这是布鲁斯第一次给他看自己的整张脸。先前打斗形成的淤青这会儿从遮瑕底下脱出来，斑斑驳驳有点难看。蝙蝠侠憔悴了不少，甚至连两颊的肉都微微凹陷下去，杰森下意识地瞅着他，然后扭过头掩饰自己混杂了心疼和愉悦的神情。

布鲁斯目眦欲裂，沉重而凶狠地瞪着杰森直冲过来，他想不明白儿子为什么非要把自己逼到如此地步。杰森顺畅地缩回去躲回椅子上，脚趾怕冷似的蜷在一起仿佛随时要得踹出去，布鲁斯知道这不过是种战略性撤退，杰森现在一身是伤，他还太弱，不能直接对着干。这就像男孩到达他身边之前就很熟练的那样，充满混迹街头的伶俐狡黠，他仿佛从没在他身边待过，于是布鲁斯更加难过。

男孩太擅长伤害爱自己的人，他有千百种方式令布鲁斯心疼甚至心碎，也许杰森永远都会知道该怎么对付布鲁斯。蝙蝠侠恶意地揣测红头罩并不介意年长者的暴力反抗，他简直是逼着布鲁斯打伤他，把他关起来。在韦恩先生心脏的某个角落，穿越欢欣与痛苦，愤怒与自责，那个角落隐隐被委屈占据。布鲁斯曾以为他的孩子理解他，直到他回来，布鲁斯也曾以为他的孩子不理解他，直到他面对青年无计可施。

他们对彼此的爱意心知肚明。

他把他甩到地上，男孩跪趴着，腰自然地塌陷下去，仿佛主动献上自己的身体和灵魂。他的背沟很深，窄腰，小巧圆润的屁股肉乎乎的，不算特别翘，线条流畅狭长简直像只发情的小动物。布鲁斯将杰森的腰压得更低，撕扯出大片裸露的肌肤。这荒唐，这罪恶，这不道德，他不该这么做，但他很可能早已被他的归来冲昏了头脑，而杰森一直在对他施加诱惑。布鲁斯怒吼着揪住杰森的头发，男孩被拉扯得倒仰过来，微微张着嘴，他们应当接上一个粗鲁暴力的下流的吻，可如果这样做红头罩一定会反手扼住他的脖子。

杰森尖叫着僵硬了身体，布鲁斯的手指很干，磨了穴口两下就强行挤进去开拓，他下意识地往前爬，却被掐住胯骨坐回男人的手指上。他叉开两条腿跪坐在冰冷的地板上，导师身体的一部分正毫不犹豫地按住腺体肆虐，青年很快起了反应，他依然很疼，但心理的快感更多一些，杰森渴望拥有更多，勃起的阴茎在空气里溢出粘液。布鲁斯很气恼，他似乎又掉进了男孩给他埋下的陷阱里，愤怒地啃咬着杰森漂亮的脊背，把他的身子勒成弓形，惩罚一般地用性器拍打着男孩软化的穴口和臀肉。杰森闷哼着饥渴地把臀尖贴在他的胯下撅着屁股吃下一整根，不远处冰冷的金属截面模模糊糊映照出两个交叠在一起的影像。

痛苦会放大感情。或许他没那么爱杰森，杰森也没那么爱他，只是本能地用伤痛束缚了彼此。布鲁斯被自己的这个想象气得发疯，翻过杰森的身体狠狠撕咬着他的喉咙，把他的血丝吞进肚子里。二代罗宾的指甲总是修剪得很好，圆润整齐，可这会儿简直成了鬼魅的尖爪，不断抓挠着他的胸口后背，在刺痛中布鲁斯略略直起上身，还没看清年轻人的神态就吃了一记肘击。杰森仍然在他身下被贯穿着，但显然并不在意这一点，发出尖锐的嘶嚎，两条腿夹紧他的腰用膝盖顶来顶去。他那么软，那么热，温柔又渴望地包裹着他，布鲁斯的两肋被攻击得隐隐作痛，但仍感到病态的愉悦。他扳开青年白皙柔嫩的腿根用拇指摩挲那处软肉，那里被厚茧碾上几下就肿得红彤彤的，越发滚烫。杰森的嘴唇也红了起来，两颊泛粉，皱着眉，额头上细细密密全是暖烘烘的汗珠，开着腿伸手把他推得远远的。布鲁斯含住他的男孩脱力放松的手指，像猛兽叼着猎物的尸体。

他在哽咽，气急败坏地哭着打嗝，强行往外拔自己的指头，老头子的牙齿太硬，刮得他肉疼。两条腿无助地被压在头顶两侧，他已经长得很高大了，结实健壮，但面对这样的侵占仍然惊慌失措。也许他根本就不想反抗，但永远也学不乖，杰森依旧胡乱扭动，细腰在被挤占的狭小空间里拱来拱去，甚至半悬空地绷紧了摇晃。他的伤口崩裂，绷带被鲜血染红，空气中弥漫着淡淡的腥味。布鲁斯的牙关警告式地深深咬合又松开，青年响亮地抽泣一声，把父亲的脸打到一边去，他的脸上两道泪痕沾满了乱七八糟的灰，脏兮兮地蜿蜒到下颌，他又把脑袋塞进布鲁斯怀里，毛茸茸的短发搔弄着他的胸膛。杰森锻炼良好的乳肉随着下腹传来的战栗白花花地急促起伏，指甲深深陷进年长者的背肌，他哭得抽抽搭搭的，内里便含得更急迫，咬紧了哆嗦着把人往更深处吸，缩着小肚子看起来竟有几分好笑。

布鲁斯低头去寻觅这爱闹腾的小东西的侧颈，杰森简直被弄得一塌糊涂，嘴巴磕在肌肉上疼得报复式地把眼泪口水糊了他一肩膀。布鲁斯无所谓地舔舐着男孩艳红充血的整个耳朵，埋在他体内磨蹭着伸手揉弄下腹部，杰森的性器不时在两个人身体之间被顶得晃动，湿淋淋地打在布鲁斯的手背上。

他的孩子安静地蜷缩在他怀中，宛若一尊被捂热的大理石雕像，很乖。布鲁斯抱得很紧，把已经长得很高的知更鸟从头到脚裹进自己的披风里，不肯露出一点白生生的皮肉，如同溺水者死死抱住浮木。

红头罩费点力气才把脑袋挣扎出来，那玩意简直像块密不透风的裹尸布，他捂着酸痛的小腹去看蝙蝠侠抿紧的嘴唇和血丝密布的蓝眼睛，小心翼翼地伸出手摸摸冒出一堆胡渣的下巴。

他读到愧疚跟自厌。

杰森缩回黑色的披风里打了个冷战。

如坠冰窟。


End file.
